Many people have a flag bracket attached to the eaves of their home in order to fly a national flag on appropriate holidays, to fly a flag commemorating various holidays, to fly a state flag, or simply to fly a decorative flag.
The present invention relates to providing a system for improved installation of a flag into a bracket and raising it to the desired height and angle of flying from ground level without the need for a ladder. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for placing a flag into a bracket, securing the flagpole in the bracket, and raising the flag to the desired height and angle of flying from ground level without the need to climb a ladder. Moreover, the present invention provides a feature which will prevent the flag from wrapping around the pole on a windy day, allowing the flag to always be visible while flying. Additionally, the present invention provides a system for doing all of the above with a bracket that is hidden on the underside of the eaves of the roof so that the bracket, when not in use, cannot be easily seen.